


Let's Forget

by Toenakaa



Series: Sam and Max just suffering LOL [1]
Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Discord server please tell me its good your the only peoples opinions I care about, M/M, Oh no shawty he depressed, Russian Roulette, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toenakaa/pseuds/Toenakaa
Summary: 305 SPOILERS///It's been weeks. Max will not leave the house, he won't do anything. All his failures catch up to him and he decides to play one last game before he forgets it all.TW// SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SHORT MENTIONS OF BLOOD
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Sam and Max just suffering LOL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209995
Kudos: 23





	Let's Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and edited it a bunch, but I got frustrated so if it's half assed I am only half sorry.
> 
> This isn't my favorite but I gotta start somewhere,
> 
> Read the end notes before reading for some extra context

<"Little buddy?.."

The rabbit heard his partner speak, moving his head up to face him.

He looked up, taking a moment before realizing he wasn't even there.

There was no Sam. It was just his mind. 

He sighed, grabbing for his forehead as he squeezed his nose bridge.

He hated to hear Sam's voice.

It reminded him of everything that lead up to this.

As he thought about Sam, his frustration grew, reaching for Sam's giant gun from his big desk.

He had been growing less and less lifeless after Sam's death, not leaving the office in weeks after his failed attempts to get Sam Back. He wouldn't even speak to people now.

Max looked back down at the gun in his hands, letting his mind for once overthink the situation.

As he held the gun, he realized, comically, the gun fit perfectly into Max's hand.

"Cartoon logic." He thought. If he wasn't on edge, he'd snark at the irony.

Max sat in his partner's giant chair, reaching down to the drawer attached to the desk, almost falling off of the chair as he opened it. He dug around, feeling for something.

As he reached around, it reminded him of old memories.

Memories of how he used to climb all over the chair, chewing and gnawing at it until Sam would give him a swat and would tell him off. Even though after, every time, Sam would sit Max in his lap as he worked, even when Max was fidgety or couldn't sit still for even a full minute.

Shortly after remembering such a meaningless thought, he found what he was looking for... 

Bullets.

He only took one out, setting the others on top of the desk, inserting a singular bullet to the barrel of the giant ass gun. 

He went to close the drawer that once held the bullets he desired, seeing a photo of himself inside the desk.

Max reached for it, looking at it as he realized it was from their early years

It was when him and Sam first bought the office. Sam had taken a photo of Max, Max smiling as he showed off their sign on the door that read their names. 

Max smiled ever so slightly, of course Sam kept it, he cared so much about him even when Max couldn't give the time of day to what he considered 'romantic feelings' 

He groaned, shaking his head. 

He started spin the gun's barrel, about to play a round or two of "Russian Roulette" 

The feelings he went through were intense, all his emotions caught up to him as he spun the barrel of the gun.

He wish he could forget.

He just wanted to forget.

He wanted to forget every sad moment, every happy one, all of them.

He wanted to forget Sam, he wanted to forget their relationship.

He couldn't handle it. He put the gun to his head. 

"Going out in style, eh Sammy?" He said, voice quiet as his throat dried up, he was shaking now, realizing what exactly he was going to do.

1..  
2...  
3...

He pulled the trigger, a cry escaping his mouth.

He thought it was the end, He closed his eyes tight, but...

Nothing.

It didn't go off.

He huffed, automatically going for another shot.

This was it, all or nothing.

Max wasn't going to let this haunt him forever.

He pulled at the trigger so he didn't have to think any longer.

But nothing, another failure.

Max's patience was short. Just like Sam always said back when he was still around.

The frustration was getting to his head as he felt his eyes get glossy. 

Max felt guilted tears form. 

He opened the barrel, adding more bullets so that the next shot would count. 

He put the gun to his head once again, feeling like his life with Sam was flashing before his eyes.

Max hesitated for a moment. He wasn't ready to go, he really didn't want to go, but he couldn't live in the world alone.

He couldn't live without Sam.

He went to pull the trigger, taking a last sharp breath before he did so.

Max opened his eyes to get a last look at the office, When a teleporter appeared, similar to the one he used to travel with his husband back in the day.

He then realized what this meant.

He froze in place, gun in hand and still pressed to his head as someone walked out.....

Sam?...

Max had no words, nothing but a jaw dropping expression plagued his face. 

This was definitely not his Sam, he had a rough face, no jacket or hat, and he looked so...rough?

Sam looked as disheveled as himself. 

"Max?...."

Sam stared at the lagomorph... Seeing his own gun up to his head, and a look that expressed that he got caught doing something bad. 

Max dropped the gun, trying to make it not so obvious he was on the brink of making his brain and blood a decoration for the wall.

He didn't want Sam to see him like this...

It didn't matter if he wasn't his original Sam.

He didn't want any Sam to see him like this. 

"What..are.."

Max was cut off by the sounds of the Sam in front of him sniffling, tears about to come from this grown man. 

Sam didn't understand, breaking at the sight of his Little Buddy ready to take his life. Sam worked so hard to see him once again, and just to see a front row seat of him leaving him once again.

Max was startled to say the least, Max about to speak until Sam's body jumped into action as he ran for his other half, 

his love,

his best friend, 

his partner in justice. 

Max was limp to the touch, but Sam couldn't care less

Sam was going to continue what he was saying but Max was starting to feel tears prick from his eyes, soon turning into full out sobbing.

Max had never crumbled in his arms so easy before.

Sam sighed, he couldn't bare to see him like this for even a second, He licked at his tears like little kisses all over his face.

Sam whimpered, hiding his snout into Max's neck when he was done.

The smaller wrapped his arms around the bigger, calming himself for the big dog, taking a moment to forget, to forget the bad, to feel what he thought was pure bliss.

Max had gotten a much better ending than he expected, he wasn't alone now.

And with a working teleporter they could ditch this reality and join Sam's world instead.

It wasn't his original Sam, but he made Max feel complete in that exact moment. 

And Sam did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I won't lie to you, the end is kinda ooc but OH WELL.
> 
> So before you comment how this is "inaccurate" or something, I haven't played the games, just watched the show and read some fics. So I have some info but idk if its canon or what. 
> 
> I like writing about max so this is going to mostly be from his POV (even if its in third person) and I enjoy the Noir Max AUs people come up wi
> 
> (SPOILER FOR THIS STORY) 
> 
> Also I was gonna add how Sam got a teleporter but I didn't have the room, plus this is mostly a one shot (That may or may not be mentioned in future fics)
> 
> also I KNOW max fixes the teleporter not Sam but I guess this is just a swapped version or something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my first fic, I'm new to ao3 so if you wanna comment Sam and Max requests or tips lmk, next fic is def gonna be fluff


End file.
